In the automotive field, engine control units are presently available in various mechanical designs. The design of so-called extrusion-coated engine control units having a contacting area for direct contacting is a recent development in this field. Direct contacting of the circuit board and wiring harness eliminates the male multipoint connector which is usually used. The costs of manufacturing an engine control unit may be reduced in this way. Extrusion-coating of the assembled circuit board eliminates several manufacturing steps, again permitting cost savings. During extrusion-coating, the assembled circuit board is extrusion-coated directly with a plastic (preferably a thermosetting plastic), thereby eliminating the otherwise customary top and bottom components. The result is a compact, comparatively small engine control unit, which is well protected from environmental influences. However, this simple and compact overall design of an extrusion-coated engine control unit complicates the contacting of the circuit board by the plug connector of the opposite side and a secure fixation of the configuration of the engine control unit and the plug connection in the automobile. Due to the general requirement of minimizing the overall installation space, it is desirable to supply the electrical contacts of the plug connector, which are mechanically and electrically connected to the individual electric lines, to the contact surfaces in parallel with the circuit board. The need to individually seal the mounted contacts on their corresponding lines and the associated need to be able to mount the contacts in the sealed interior area of the plug through this opening in the seal prohibits a large or filigree or sharp-edged design of precisely these contacts.